New Life
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Deidara joins the leaf and gets fixed up but can he live a normal life now...DeixTemaxShika


Naruto looked at the Konan as she told him that one Akatsuki member faked their death to get out and has been helping the leaf the whole time. Naruto asked who and Konan told him Deidara.

Naruto: but why would he help us I thought he hated us.

Konan: he never wanted to join us in the first place.

Naruto: how can I met up with him.

Konan: go to a big grey house inside earth country, its his house really big, he wants too talk with you Kakashi, Tsunade, and the sand siblings to make things right and give information on Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto went back to the leaf and told Tsunade what was told to him. Tsunade was very happy to here this because she needed some big ninja help and Deidara was s-ranked and waned to join them. Tsunade sent a message to Gaara and family. Temari made it clear that Gaara would try and forgive him for what happened and that she was interested to see the guy that killed her brother.

Naruto was excited to get going. They were going to met the sand siblings at the earth country. After two days they met them at a hotel. They all went in search of the large grey house. The next day Temari found out by listen to gossip. They all went to where the house was and went to the door and knocked loudly.

* * *

Deidara on the inside got up with pain through his chest and fell to the ground. Using his fourth mouth was killing him. He kept the hole wrapped up but had to keep the bloody wraps changed. He had went to the rock village and paid for his freedom and when that was done he got his inheritance for his dead family. Deidara walked to the door in pain but didn't fall. He opened the door and looked at them hoping for peace and let them in and led them to his living room and sat on a big chair.

Naruto looked at Deidara and noted that he looked different then last time._ his hair is much longer_,_ he has a thin mustache_,_ he looks more muscular then last time I saw him_,_ and more manly._

Gaara smelled blood and looked at Deidara _why is he bleeding_.

Naruto: Deidara you look weak and in pain.

Deidara: I got hurt when I fought Sasuke that is all, I also got out of the bingo book so I could be free from deathwith any village.

Deidara: So I want you guys to accept my apology for hurting you so much by capturing you. And messing with your minds.

The room was dead quiet as everyone started thinking.

Temari: I forgive you Deidara honestly, because it takes a lot to tell the truth and fix your wrongs.

Tsunade: I can say that the whole will agree.

Gaara: me too.

Deidara: thank you.

Deidara packed his things and money and followed them to the leaf village.

* * *

When they got their Deidara fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

Tsunade: what's wrong?

Deidara: my chest has a whole in it sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Tsunade ran Deidara to the hospital to try and fix him. Tsunade looked at the whole in Deidara's chest and saw that his heart and lungs were push back and smaller than they should be. After he was unconscious she started by returning the heart and lungs to the right spot, then returning them to regular size, healed the broken ribs, and regenerated the tissue of the wound. Tsunade was very tired and switched with someone else. The guy fixed his arms to look and feel normal and healed any scars on his body making him look perfect.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Temari were the first in Deidara's room to see him. Deidara opened his eyes and felt no pain then looked at his arms and saw that they looked perfect, he check his face no scars and the chest mouth was gone. He could also breathe way better, the door opened and two blondes came in with smiles.

Naruto: hey man how do you feel?

Deidara: great really all my scars are gone and I'm a chick magnet again.

Temari: hey um Deidara do you want to go get you some new clothes and find somewhere for you to stay?

Deidara: yeah babe I would like that but just me and you ok.

Temari's whole face got red as she looked at Deidara who was smirking the whole time.

Naruto: well when you guys are done meet me to get some ramen bye.

Naruto left the room knowing that they had the hots for each other.

Deidara looked at Temari then got up and walked to her.

Deidara: you ready to go?

Temari: yeah lets go.

* * *

Deidara and Temari went into the nicest clothes store in the village and started looking for clothes to fit him. They found him long grey ninja short with chains hanging off, a mesh shirt, black ninja shoes, black hair tie, and black shirt. He also got wraps around his wrist and ankles, the last thing was the grey fingerless gloves. Deidara and Temari went looking for homes for sell. After an hour of looking he picked a two story home with three beds, four bathrooms, pool, and training field. Temari decided that they should get going to meet Naruto for lunch.

* * *

What do you think review please


End file.
